The subject invention relates to personal audio listening systems which are worn by individual listeners. Specifically, the subject invention is directed to a personal audio listening system to be worn by an individual listener around the neck without interfering with arm movement and without severely diminishing the listener's hearing of ambient sounds.
Some prior art listening systems which allow a listener to carry the source of audio sounds such as music include headphone type apparatus. The major disadvantages of headphone type systems are the discomfort and inconvenience of wearing a device on the head, the restriction of vigorous activity which might dislodge the headphone, and non-realistic audio reproduction wherein the apparent source seems to be in the listener's head. Such non-realistic reproduction becomes very evident in the headphone reproduction of stereo programming. From a safety viewpoint, headphones generally prevent the listener from hearing ambient sounds which may include warning signals and also present a potential source of injury to the listener's head in the event of an accident. Some states have made the use of headphones by the driver of an automobile illegal specifically because of such potential hazards.
Related prior art devices can also be found in the field of portable two-way communication devices wherein the need for sound reproduction in a variety of situations such as police emergencies and rescue operations encouraged the development of portable electronic communication devices. Examples of such two-way communication devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,105 and 3,370,236. The disadvantages of such two-way communication devices generally include non-acceptable music reproduction resulting from the use of components which acceptably reproduce sounds only in the normal voice frequency range and the placement of the transducers of such devices which is generally optimized for microphone use. It is therefore evident that such prior art two-way communication devices are generally unacceptable for musical entertainment purposes. Moreover, some of the prior art portable two-way communication devices include complicated straps and harnesses for maintaining the transducers near the wearer's mouth so that the wearer's voice could be readily detected.
A common disadvantage of the above described prior art devices is the high cost of manufacturing such reproduction systems which generally require specially manufactured components such as molded earpieces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personal audio listening system which can be worn by an individual listener without having to wear any sort of device attached to the head or ears.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal audio listening system which allows the listener to clearly hear ambient sounds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a personal audio listening system which provides excellent musical reproduction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a personal audio listening system worn by an individual listener which reproduces stereo sound with excellent stereo imaging when the listening system is used with a source of stereo programming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal audio listening system which can be worn by the listener while engaging in various vigorous activities which require the unhindered use of the arms and head of the listener.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal audio listening system wherein the listener is not encumbered with complicated harnesses and straps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal audio listening system which is of low cost and can be readily manufactured.